


Rest

by junodaisuke



Category: Persona 5, Persona 5 Strikers
Genre: Akira really loves her like a little sister he never had, Gen, STRIKERS SPOILERS, kinda hurt comfort i guess, man i love them, scary stuff, short one but sweet, soft stuff, takes place in okinawa jail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 00:34:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30114426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junodaisuke/pseuds/junodaisuke
Summary: Okinawa jail isn’t quite like the others.
Relationships: Joker & Sophie, Kurusu Akira & Sophia
Comments: 1
Kudos: 53





	Rest

Okinawa’s jail was disturbingly hollow. 

The ones before it had felt alive with power, some sort of pulsing desire that drew them inwards towards the danger. 

Here, there was nothing but decay. The air sat unnervingly still on their shoulders, thick with must and dread. 

Akira’s gut wrenched deeper with each tape they found. Each panicked voice, whispering into the machine only to be cut off, set his senses off a little more than the last. 

As the thieves reasoned through each one, attempting to piece together events in desperation for answers, he found himself distracted. 

Sophia’s obvious discomfort revealed that she felt it, too. 

Something horrible happened here. 

When she had run off, chasing some unheard voice when they first entered, he took off after her without even thinking. His chest tight with fear and lack of oxygen, he didn’t even stop to turn and check to make sure the others were behind him. 

Akira only slowed down when he saw her. He was certain her body didn’t require breathing the way his did, but she had seemed to be panting deeply. Her chest heaving and her small figure trembling. 

He tuned everything else out when she spoke. The other thieves hesitance when she told them of the voice that called for her bothered him. He believed her. 

But they had to search for other answers, too. 

Hours passed. 

Usually they could leave a jail when they found a weak spot in its fabric, but there was nothing here. The idea that they would have to spend a night or two here dawned on them fast. 

It wouldn’t be the first time; it happened sometimes with palaces, too, the need to camp out some place safe before returning.

But there was no doubt that this was different. The rooms with torn up cots, syringes and chains scattered on the floor, the vague stains on the walls, everything told a story. A cruel, terrifying story. 

A small, timid hand gripped Akira’s as they wandered past a grim set of cages, looking as though they once contained humans. 

Experiments. 

And it broke his heart that this was the way Sophia learned what fear felt like. 

Hours passed again. 

After scouting a relatively empty corridor to ensure a clear coast, they settled for what they could only assume to be the night. Zenkichi, of course, volunteered for watch, insisting he could look out for them while they rested. No one protested, propping themselves against stony corners or the bars of the cages for some semblance of security. 

Akira, however, remained at his side, insisting it was too cold for him to sleep. The older man simply shook his head, gesturing to Sophia, who sat alone a few cells down the hall. 

He swallowed and nodded. 

“Do you mind if I sit in here with you?” he offered in a small voice. 

She glanced up at him, blue eyes full of dismay, before gesturing to the empty spot next to her. Akira sunk to the ground with a sigh. 

“Joker,” she whispered back. ”What am I feeling?” 

“...Fear.” 

Once again, a small hand found its way into his, and he opened his palms to comfort her. This time, however, it was followed by warmth, as weight fell onto his body and he adjusted his position to let her fall into his arms comfortably. 

“I’m sorry,” she mumbled into his chest. 

“It’s ok. You’re safe if I’m here.” 

Akira gently wrapped his arms around her and she shifted into his lap, embracing him with shaking arms. 

“I still hear it... calling me... it’s hurting my head.” 

“I won’t let anything hurt you.”

Silence. 

“We’ll figure this out, ok?”

“...Ok. Promise..?”

“Yeah. Promise.”

Another silence.

The air didn’t feel any less poisoned, but the dread in his stomach eased. 

It might’ve been Akira’s imagination, but he felt a faint heartbeat from Sophia. He leaned back and closed his eyes, and she melted into the rhythm of his breathing in turn. 

**Author's Note:**

> akira loves her like the little sister he never had i just had to get this one out of my system man


End file.
